thesims4memehousefandomcom-20200213-history
Part III
Part III of Meme House originally streamed on the 26 of August, 2019. Part III is roughly 3 hours and 40 minutes long, much longer than both Parts I and II in terms of proper gameplay. It marks the first time Joel leaves Oasis Springs, visiting the Vampire Town. It is also the first stream that features the addition of a new household, something that would become a tradition going forward. Plot and Events Part III starts with DIO and Garfield visiting Enyaba Ordonez. While DIO uses his mind control powers to drink her blood, Garfield decides to take a shower in her bathroom. After DIO finishes having his drink, he kicks down Enyaba's trashcan and runs home, taking a naked Garfield with him. When they get back home, they are joined by Bulk, who arrives from work after getting promoted. Realizing that DIO spent literally all of their money on weed, Garfield and Bulk decide to work on getting better at their jobs so they can earn more money and afford food. Since Bogan apparently needs to be better at mischief to become a better criminal, he decides to visit Johnny Zest. Bogan invades Johnny's house and sits next to him while he's watching the news. As Johnny walks out to cook dinner, Bogan takes a quick nap on his couch, before grabbing his guitar and playing a song that took him twenty years to write. He mentions that he wrote it while being tortured in prison. The song goes: "When I milk the clown in the night Oh baby, he feel so tight It is so crazy cool And I never went to school" He finishes his amazing song as Johnny eats in silence in the kitchen, desperately trying to find a way to escape from the madman. Bogan then puts down the guitar and starts arguing with one of Johnny's chairs. After taking a poopoo and doing some sit-ups, Bogan decides to turn on the stereo and invite Johnny to dance. They listen to some Cock and Ball Torture on the radio and start dancing, but Bogan's moves are so incredible that they make Johnny physically ill and he throws up from the combination of his awesome moves and the horrible contents of the song. Bogan ignores Johnny's accident and continues to dance menacingly in front of him, which causes Johnny to run to his bedroom, in fear. Bulk follows suit and kicks Johnny in the testicles for his rudeness, before going back home. After DIO saves the house from burning again when Garfield tries to cook mac and cheese again, the trio receives a visit from the cop that DIO smoked weed with in Part II. As DIO doesn't bother remembering the names or appearances of mortals, he does not recall who the cop is. After briefly talking about Cheat Codes, DIO puts the cop under a spell and drinks his blood. Garfield doesn't like the way DIO treats others like objects, but he stays quiet instead and heads outside to take a shit next to the house's weed plant. Suddenly, a random asshole appears and starts pissing on the house's front door. Garfield doesn't like this, and breaks the man's neck with a baseball bat. He didn't notice that the cop DIO had drank the blood from had woken up though. As the cop runs around panicking, trying to call for backup, DIO pulls out two meat cleavers and butchers him for meat that he leaves outside as a warning not to cross the Bogans. After Garfield leaves for work, still covered head-to-toe in blood, DIO decides to sell even more home appliances so he can buy even more weed, this time from Death, who turns out is also a drug dealer. He eventually decides to buy some speed, however. After Bogan wakes up from his beauty sleep, the two of them snort some amphetamine together. Feeling energized after two lines of speed, Bogan decides to take some with him to try and sell it to other people, at the museum. Apparently Bogan was so high that he forgot that no one actually visits museums, so he spends a few minutes looking at art by himself, before going to work. DIO decides to pay Johnny Zest a visit, but he isn't home. He then decides to cook some food and watch some TV while waiting for Johnny to come back. When Johnny finally arrives, DIO decides to assert his dominance by kicking his trashcan and insulting his house. As DIO decides to drink some of Johnny's blood, a vampire hunter strolls by, completely ignoring the creature that he should be hunting clearly drinking someone's blood in the middle of the streets, and a dead clone of Bulk Bogan arrives at Johnny's trailer. DIO heads back inside, where the Bogan clone is watching TV, and uses his powers to command the ghost to poomp the mooskels, before deciding to butcher the ghost like he did to the cop earlier, wondering what would happen if you ate a ghost. This results in some ghost meat on the floor of Johnny's house. Johnny wakes up and enters the house. The sight of a ghost working out, and human meat everywhere is enough for him to piss himself in fear. DIO laughs at his misfortune and leaves, letting Johnny deal with the ghost himself. After Bogan arrives from work, he starts pulling pranks on Garfield, which leads to Garfield literally saying that he wishes Bogan would die. Bogan tries to make amends, but Garfield leaves him by himself. Bogan then grabs a plate of the human meat from the cop killed earlier. Bogan is so incredibly stupid that he can't figure out that the human hand in his plate is human meat, before the repugnant smell makes him change his mind and throw the "food" away. Bogan then decides to travel to Vampire Town, where he enters the house of two vampire siblings and makes himself a drink in their bar. The male vampire tries to have a conversation with Bogan, but he instead ignores him and decides to explore the town instead. After strolling around for a bit, Bogan decides that Vampire Town sucks, and calls DIO on the phone to teach the other vampires a lesson. Bogan and DIO head over to the mansion of the Head Vampire, the head-honcho who rules over all of Vampire Town. While he is busy playing the organ, DIO uses his Stand, The World to murder him, and then stomp on his blood. He has been planning this since he received a call from the Count in Part II, but he did not think it would be so easy, nor that Bogan would somehow be involved. With the Head Vampire now dead, DIO claims the title of Head Vampire to himself. However, Bogan snitches on DIO and calls the police, as he only wanted him to beat up the vampires, not murder them. DIO hides in the basement and begins playing the organ while waiting for the cops to leave. Hearing the sounds of the organ coming from the basement, Bogan takes this as an opportunity for a duet, and also starts playing the organ that the Count was playing before being murdered. After the cop leaves, somehow not realizing that the floor is covered in blood, Bogan then steals the urn of the Head Vampire and decides to take a bubble bath, before making himself some Mac & Cheese and walking all the way home. Meanwhile, DIO decides that the Count's mansion is now going to be his vacation house, and that he will live there by himself when he decides to take a break from world domination. Feeling thirsty, DIO decides to invite Johnny Zest to "show him his new house", but Johnny yells at him over the phone, wanting nothing to do with the Bogans anymore. Realizing that he has to go home now to satisfy his thirst, as everyone in Vampire Town is a vampire and he can't drink blood from other vampires, DIO runs as fast as he can back to Oasis Springs. As the three members of the household are just chilling at home after their long days, Liquid Bogan suddenly enters the house and begins to jerk off in the real Bogan's bed. DIO tries to drink Liquid's ectoplasma, but he is too tired to do so. As DIO starts to meditate to regain his powers, Liquid then possesses the Pipe Toilet, breaking it, and then turns on the stereo and starts dancing. Bogan, realizing that the ghost of the clone he had killed was dancing, completely carefree in their kitchen, decides to dance too, to assert his dominance, demanding a dance-off. Before Liquid Bogan can agree to the dance-off, though, DIO enters the scene and uses his mind-control powers to make him fix the toilet he just broke. All three members then start dancing to Sonic Adventure music, to celebrate the outstanding move that DIO just made. Still thirsty, as vampires can't drink from ghosts (despite the fact that Sims can apparently eat ghost meat, as proven in this very Part), DIO decides to call over Johnny to party. Johnny says he is sleeping, but when DIO invades his home to verify this claim, he finds him watching TV instead. DIO then drinks his blood and uses his guitar to compose a mocking song for him on the spot: "Hello, my name is DIO Did you know... That you cannot spell 'idiot' without my name in it?" After that, he proceeds to tell literal JoJokes on Johnny's microphone. After Johnny wakes up, DIO then teleports back home, as the Sun was coming out. Bogan decides to pull some pranks on random people on the streets, as he needs to be mean to people to better steal things for the Mafia. He runs into Madeline Bynum, the girl he met at the gym, but as he was too drugged-out when they met, he doesn't recognize her. Awkward as ever, Bulk proceeds to do push-ups instead of holding an actual conversation, and Madeline leaves. Bogan starts spreading lies about his career to complete strangers on the streets, including claiming that he is the President and that he is the one who made Star Warts. After he slaps some random woman on the streets, he goes back home and goes to bed. Garfield then realizes that he's been slacking on his career, and decides to travel all the way to Vampire Town just to leech off of the vampire siblings, using their bar to practice making drinks instead of buying his own bar. As Wario comes over to hang out, another person shows up just to piss on the house: Robert Downey, Jr.. DIO invites Downey Jr. inside only to suck his blood, as he was starting to feel thirsty again. Bogan gets a promotion from the Mafia Boss, which teaches him how to pickpocket people for some extra cash. He then heads home and decides to test his new skill on his favorite target for harassment, Johnny Zest. He heads inside Johnny's trailer while he is watching TV, and proceeds to steal almost 500 SimBucks from the unsuspecting man. He then uses Johnny's toilet and leaves, without ever saying a word to him, to go steal some more money at the Park. Bogan arrives at the park, but unfortunately for him, no one is there at 5 AM. There are always people at the gym, however. Bulk heads there instead, finding his friend Wario running on a treadmill, as well as a Gym Trainer, which he tries to pickpocket, getting caught in the act instead. Bogan tries to steal from two more people, but is caught by them as well, leaving him very embarrassed at his abysmal thieving skills. Bogan then heads home and starts shitposting on 4chan in order to become meaner, therefore scarier, therefore better at his job. Madeline then calls him, asking if she can come over, which Bogan says yes. They chat for a bit before she tells him that he stinks like rotten garbage. Bogan might be stupid, but he's not that stupid, so he takes the hint and takes a shower, before continuing to troll on the internet. DIO notices that the romance between Bogan and Madeline is blooming, so he decides to ruin things between the two. He starts dancing to try to impress her, but when this fails, he tells her to get the fuck out of his house, prompting Bogan to ask why does DIO behave like such a spoiled child all the time. The two argue for a bit, before Bogan decides to take a nap and DIO starts working out. Not wanting to get caught in the drama between his two roommates, Garfield decides to take a stroll to the park, where he finds a bar in the library. Feeling like this is the perfect opportunity to train his drink mixing, Garfield spends the entire day practicing while listening to the glorious Sonic Adventure soundtrack. When Garfield comes back from the park, a ghost arrives at the house, wanks himself in Bogans bed and then starts playing Uno. DIO sees this as an opportunity to make some quick cash, and then quickly steals about 500 SimBucks from the ghost while he's not watching, before putting him under a spell to repair the broken GameCube, toilets, shower and bathroom sink. As the clone is fixing all the things that were broken in the house, a construction truck drives past their house, filled with logs and trees. The workers spend an entire day building a treehouse, apparently for the new neighbors that are moving in next door. After an abnormally long time has passed, as the workers have never built a treehouse before, the new residents finally move in. Soon after they arrive, it's made clear why a treehouse was being built, as they are both apes. Funky Kong, a straight-edge outgoing bro, and his roommate Bonzi Buddy, an ex-convict guilty of fraud, who is now selling drugs for a living then climb their treehouse and make themselves some food. Funky, being an outgoing monkey, decides to visit the neighbors next-door. However, after he enters the house and is greeted by a horrible, disgusting, gut-wrenching sound coming from the house's stereo, he runs away in fear for his life. As he running back home, he notices the Weed Plant growing in their yard, and decides to never go to that house again, as he has sworn off all drugs, both legal and illegal. Even though his brief interaction with the Bogans left him scarred for life, Funky was still willing to meet his neighbors, deciding to try his luck again by visiting Johnny Zest instead. He sits down next to Johnny and politely introduces himself. Johnny is absolutely shocked that after all the people he had met had been awful to him, the first one to show him real kindness would be an ape instead. He is so taken aback by someone actually being nice to him for once, that he goes along when Funky starts flirting with him. After spending some quality time with Johnny, Funky excuses himself to visit the last neighbor, Enyaba. He introduces himself to her, who is immediately attracted to his strong physique. Even after Funky tells her that he disapproves of his roommate's drug dealing habits, she is still interested, and the two start to flirt. Funky then "jokingly" asks her if she wants to come over to Johnny's house later and "get weird", to which she laughs. He then decides to head home, where Bonzi is currently browsing the web, looking for a job. He finds the perfect job as a Live Chat Support Agent just as Funky arrives home to tell him about how he feels like most of the neighbors are pretty into him. Meanwhile, the Bogans receive another visit from Wario, while Garfield makes some BLTs for everyone. Wario starts arguing with the sofa, before Garfield approaches him, asking for some Ayahuasca after Bogan would not shut up about how great of an experience it was for three whole days. Wario then gives him a cup of the droog, saying that it would make him see beauties almost as beautiful as he is. Garfield is instantly swooned by Wario's gallantry, and gives him a long and warm hug. As Wario and Garfield feel each other's bodies in their embrace, something clicks. Finally free to be himself, as both Bogan and DIO are asleep in the moment and can't judge or make fun of him for having a crush on their drug supplier, Garfield kisses Wario's hands and confesses his love for the Shaman, by offering him a red rose, before striking a sexy pose. Garfield and Wario share their first kiss and start a romantic relationship with each other, before Bogan starts to berate Wario for falling for Garfield, leading to Wario telling him that he needs to see a therapist (which is actually a fair point). As Bogan leaves to work, a second Wario is seen walking the streets. Part III ends in a cliffhanger, with one of the vampire siblings from Vampire Town knocking on the door of the Bogan House, with unknown intentions. Character Debuts *The World (Invisible) *Vladislaus Straud (Death) *Nick McLaughlin *Funky Kong *Bonzi Buddy Memorable Quotes Trivia *Throughout Part III, Dorian Shafer is referred to by Joel as "Liquid Bogan", as he does not remember that he actually killed two clones of Bulk Bogan back in Part I. The wiki considers Dorian and Liquid as separate characters, so they are treated as such in this article. *Part III marks the decline of the usage of Enyaba Ordonez as a victim of the Bogans' antics, and the rise of Johnny Zest as a punching bag instead. Later Parts would further expand Johnny's role in Meme House, while Enyaba slowly becomes a minor character instead, making fewer appearances before her death at the very beginning of Part V. **Joel directly compares the two by asking chat who has the worst life, and his viewers pick Johnny by a very large margin. Category:Parts Category:Season 1